Friday, December 25, 11:00 PM
by fallouise
Summary: "That was when they realized they were both leaning in. Eli backed away first, coughing into a fist. Nozomi pulled her hand away, placing them on her lap and keeping her arms at her side." Time passes idly for Nozomi as she lives her college days, until a new person in her life has her counting the clock. For them, love is a coincidental accident. (college au, one-shot)


It was the twentieth of September, approximately nine in the evening, when Nozomi took a nap in the library. It was also around that time that - unbeknownst to her - she would encounter fate, the red string, one true kiss, by midnight kind-of-fate. And she thought to herself, fairytales had a funny way of making even reality seem special sometimes. In a state of consciousness between being awake and falling asleep, Nozomi mumbled to herself, "And... they lived... after."

She had meant to say 'and they lived happily ever after', but what was a college girl to do, sleep-deprived and barely studying for tomorrow's chapter test?

Nozomi dreamed of female knights taking on essay prompts to save the princess at the end of the class period.

She woke up to a blonde sitting across from her, reading a book and occasionally writing on its margins. Oh, this was already better than any dream, absolutely. Nozomi made a big show of stretching her arms forward then upward, heaving a sigh as her spine popped. The pretty girl stopped in her writing, a hand coming up to trace hair behind her ear. "Oh, you're awake."

"You're..." Nozomi glanced around the rest of the library to find abandoned chairs, and the fluorescent light on the ceiling ringing the hymn of procrastinators and test crammers. She looked back to see the other girl closing her book. "the only other person here."

"I have finish the second act by class tomorrow," she explained sheepishly, pulling the hardcover book closer to her and bunching her shoulders in embarrassment. Her cheeks continued to redden as she spoke herself into a mess. _Cute._ She was definitely a catch. Nozomi propped her elbows atop of her scattered paperwork, resting her chin on her clasped hands. "and I thought it'd be rude to sit at a different table, when it's just the two of us in here. But maybe I assumed that was rude-? A-Anyway, I'm Eli."

"I think you're cute," Nozomi grinned when Eli only turned her head to the side, biting her lip. She took that as the cue to introduce herself (and possibly, maybe, get to know Eli a little more). "Nozomi Toujou. Wanna go to the cafe down the street? It looks like it's gonna be a long night for the both of us." Her eyes looked at the bookmark, precariously close to the front cover.

Eli nodded, standing up along with Nozomi and slipping her book into a shoulder bag. "I, uh, don't drink caffeine, but I wouldn't mind some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate? No caffeine?" Nozomi did a once-over of Eli, from her leather boots to the dark blue trench coat. "You have the taste buds of a kid for someone who looks so..." She clicked her tongue.

"Yeah? You sound like a middle-aged mom. Not _everyone_ needs coffee to begin their day."

Nozomi held the door open for the both of them, jutting out her butt. "At least I still look _great_ for being middle-aged."

"No one ever said you didn't!" Eli laughed, hopping a few steps before her. Nozomi joined in with a chuckle, her breath coming out in puffs. The beginnings of autumn: leaves littering the sidewalks, warmer clothes, hotter drinks, and what could be no better precursor for Nozomi's favorite season. The night was going along great. Despite having to cram for her test (or lack thereof), she was walking alongside a girl she was given the gods-granted luck to meet.

"Ah. Eli... Eli-chan, Elichi," Nozomi played with her name, finding the last one perfect as the girl pouted.

"What do you want?"

Nozomi hummed, feeling surprisingly giddy for some reason. "I felt like saying your name, I guess. Although, there _is_ one thing I can say."

"Uh-huh? And that is?" Torquoise eyes met with blue, and Nozomi bumped shoulders with her.

"If you follow my lead, we can get your hot chocolate. For _free,"_ she added. Eli followed with speculation, and Nozomi led with an inflated ego. Upon entering the cafe, Nozomi beheld the usual scene of late night regulars and dim lighting. She walked over to the corner table, pulling out a chair for Eli. "You sit here, and I'll work my magic."

"Consider me enchanted," Eli smiled. Nozomi let herself bask in it. Pretty girls were truly the best source of energy in this universe.

She wrenched herself away, decidedly making her way towards the cashier. It wasn't like Nozomi was actually a magical witch, or lived in a fairytale, but she did have a few tricks up her sleeve. Easy tricks that anyone could have done. Such as becoming a regular at this cafe. Or investing time into knowing the girl who always worked late shifts. Nozomi held up a hand and called out, "How's Miss Night Owl doing tonight?"

"Worse, now that you're here," a redhead came out of the backroom, and sour face as ever, stood Maki Nishikino. Nozomi waved in greeting. "I don't want any of your mind games tonight."

"Ouchie, if that's how you wanna play," Nozomi held a hand to her heart, clenching her blouse. "But I pity all the other girls Maki-chan has rejected this week alone." She covered her mouth with her other hand, sniffling exaggeratedly, and turned to the side. Nozomi held the moment - one, two seconds - before peeking from her periphery. Right on cue, Maki took the bait.

"You're _always_ teasing me about that!" Maki hissed, turning on her heel and preparing Nozomi's drink. "At least I'm enough of a person to turn them down if I don't want a serious relationship. But you?" Maki reached into the small fridge below the counter, pulling out a carton of milk. "You play around with the idea, but you never hold onto it when you should. And that's going to bite you in the butt one day."

Nozomi hummed. "Is that your way of looking out for me?"

"As if you'd listen. I saw the blonde you walked in with," Maki scoffed. Nozomi leaned against the counter, watching as the coffee shop employee pulled out the whipped cream. She only turned around when she finished the order. "One tall white chocolate mocha."

Nozomi whispered under her breath. "I think she's the real deal, Maki-chan. Straight out of a fairytale. And she so happens to love hot chocolate."

A roll of the eyes, a shake of the head. "And, what, you want it on the house?" Nozomi nodded, angling her head to the side. She held a stare with Maki, who seemed to challenge her, daring to ask a question that Nozomi wouldn't answer. Maki was the one to break first. "... I hate your mind games."

"And I hate that you turn down Nicocchi every week. One day she won't wait around for ya, you know."

"Save it for someone who _cares_ ," Maki gritted. Sensing the end of the conversation, Nozomi pulled out a bill for her order, whispering 'keep the change' as she returned to the table. Eli had resumed reading, and she didn't interrupt as she took a seat across from her. It was just like Maki to be confrontational and, to put it lightly, proactive.

But as Maki called for the order of one tall hot chocolate, and Eli's eyes brightened as she stood up, Nozomi knew the words were directed towards the wrong person. "How'd you do it?" Eli held the cup in her hands, reveling the hot chocolate as if it were a religion.

She winked. "Just a little bit of luck."

* * *

It was the third of November when Nozomi jabbed Nico's side with the eraser end of her pencil, causing the girl to wake up with a start. " _Shit_ , thanks," Nico cursed, stealing the pencil and immediately writing notes on the current slide the professor was lecturing about. Nozomi all but grinned, looking down at her own notes, bullet-pointed and highlighted. She may not be the best at studying, but what she lacked she made up for in impeccable notes. "Nozomi, gimme your notes later."

"Hm. I'll think about it," she giggled, already finished with this lesson's notes. Nico only shot her a glare and continued to scribble words into her notebook. It was a futile effort in the end, since ten minutes passed and Nico was leaning backwards against her chair again. Nozomi leaned back with her, staring at the professor so it seemed they were _trying_ to pay attention. "Doing anything afterwards?"

"Yeah, got a date." Nozomi nodded slowly at the curt response. This was news. "She's hot."

"And this isn't Maki-chan?" It was just a while ago that she had warned Maki not to wait around. Perhaps Nozomi really did have some spiritual power, or in the least, extremely powerful foresight.

Nico stuck out her tongue. "It's a casual thing we both agreed to. Not my fault Maki didn't try harder."

Nozomi would've said something about how it was Nico who had gone to the cafe near every night, trying every which way to hit on the redhead, but a derisive look from the professor quickly put an end to their conversation. It wasn't like Nozomi didn't think it was good for her friend to find someone new, but she knew mutual interest when she saw it. Nico's story with Maki hadn't ended yet.

Nonetheless, she was interested about Nico's date. She proceeded to invite herself as a third wheel while they exited the classroom.

"I'll help break the ice," Nozomi joked, pulling on Nico's sweater as she walked in front of her.

"Whatever, I'll text her about it, but please, chill it with the bedroom eyes. And _stop_ pulling my sleeve, you'll stretch it!" Nico huffed, gripping her backpack as they made their way back to the dorms. Living on-campus provided them to be within walking distance of nearly all the buildings, and just barely three blocks away was their dorm.

"For your information, I don't give the good ol' _bedroom eyes_ to just anyone," Nozomi continued the conversation, climbing up the stairs first and looking over her shoulder when she reached the turn. "I'm single and open, not seedy and loose like Maki-chan seems to believe." She fished the keys out of her pocket, and entered their shared room.

"I don't care about Maki's opinions. Honestly, if she doesn't see what she's missing out on, then can we _really_ trust her word on other things? Really, though." Nico shuffled in, aiming straight for the bathroom. She poked her head out. "I'm getting ready, then we'll meet up with her to see this new action chick-flick. Or something. Do you have other stuff to do tonight?"

Nozomi plopped down onto the sofa. She never did have much to do during her free time, but her roommate never had any reason to know. "I'll see. What'd she say about me tagging along?"

"I'll text her soon, but don't worry about it. Everything about her screams the perfect girlfriend," Nico spoke through the closed door.

She figured that was the end of that. She'd meet the date, embarrass Nico, watch a movie. These were all good things to end a good night with. Nico had finished preparing before Nozomi could settle, urging the both of them to hurry despite being thirty minutes ahead of the agreed time.

"You're being oddly attentive tonight," Nozomi observed as Nico set a brisk pace towards the park they were supposed to meet at. Nico had worn a white jacket and a tan skirt, casual yet complimenting to her cutesy appearance. Nico didn't comment, and Nozomi didn't jibe any further. So when they reached the park - seven o'clock, right on time - Nozomi couldn't help but wonder what kind of person Nico had met. A perfect girl, for Nozomi, would have been-

"Nico, over here!" A strikingly familiar voice called out to Nozomi's friend, and that was when she realized she had made one unlucky error: forgetting to ask what the mystery girl looked like. The world seemed to move in slow motion, as if in a movie, as if this were the moment in a fairytale where a young reader understood that the life wasn't picture perfect.

Nozomi turned around to see Eli pulling her best friend closer by the waist.

The slow motion had ended just as quick as it began.

Nico tiptoed to whisper in Eli's ear, and the two giggled over something that Nozomi would never hear, could never understand. Then the shorter girl tugged on Eli by her wrist, walking her back to Nozomi. She suddenly felt winded. "Nozomi, this is my hot as hell girlfriend, Eli." The blonde scratched her cheek in embarrassment, before her eyes craned up to properly introduce herself. Their eyes met. "And Eli, this is-"

"Free hot chocolate girl," she whispered. Nozomi couldn't help but lift herself up at Nico's confusion. She didn't dare name the reason why she felt that way. If anything, she felt immediate shame afterwards for relishing in the moment. Eli hastily spoke to Nico, "I was reading the first half of this book one night, when Nozomi offered to buy me some hot chocolate! Thank you again for that, by the way." She regarded Nozomi with a small smile. An obligatory, polite smile.

Nico scrunched her eyebrows together, giving Nozomi a hard look. "Uh-huh." Nozomi grinned uneasily. "Anyway... you still up to the movie?"

"Actually, I think I might turn in for the night," she told them plainly. Nico crossed her arms, leaning against Eli, who looked dejected. "I didn't realize how worn out today's class made me. Sorry for making you change your plans last minute." Nozomi bowed her head, before going back to the dorms. Maybe if she walked fast enough, she could get out of earshot and they'd continue their date uninterrupted. Best case scenario, Nozomi would head out later again tonight and drop by the cafe. Maki was working tonight, wasn't she?

Nozomi kicked a fallen leaf from the sidewalk, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. Focus on getting home. Focus on being alone, as it always was. She didn't even know Eli, besides that one moment, other than that one night and that one free drink. She had no _right_ to feel this way.

"Hey, you." Nozomi closed her eyes, pausing in her departure. Nico had followed.

When Nozomi turned to face her, she had a smile on her face. "Silly Nicocchi, why'd you leave your date waiting? Go back to her." And it was reasonable, at least to her, that Nico shouldn't have gone after her. Won't they be late for their movie?

"You know her," Nico started. In her cute clothes and her hair tied up with ribbons, Nico looked uncharacteristically serious. "Nozomi, if you like her, I can call it off right now. It's not even a serious relationship."

"But why would you do that? You obviously think she's amazing, and it'd be wrong not to enjoy it," Nozomi tilted her head upward, to the beginnings of starlight in the sky. Her thoughts were a whirlwind, fast paced and irregular, but on the outside, she felt completely calm. Nico had a date. That's all that mattered at the moment. "Everything's okay, Nicocchi."

"No, it's not, and why the hell are you pretending it is? You're not as elusive as you think you are," Nico bit out.

And if it was just for a moment, then Nozomi dropped the smile, and with a straight face she forced Nico to turn around. "Then let me make this clear. You're going on the date, with the girl you've dressed up for. _Go_." Nozomi pushed, and Nico started walking. Nozomi resumed making her way back, too, not seeing if Nico had ever turned around. Not caring if either of the girls thought twice of her.

She slept early that night.

* * *

It was the fourth of November when Nozomi woke up to the smell of breakfast. She got out of bed slowly, walking out into the living room of their dorm to see Nico completely dressed and flipping pancakes. Nozomi glanced down at her own basketball shorts and baggy shirt. "Good morning, Nicocchi," she yawned. "Smells great."

"So, you're gonna sit down, and tell me what's on your mind," Nico declared, turning off the stove as she slapped the final pancake onto the plate. She placed the pancake pile in the middle of their makeshift dinner table (which was really a low-rise coffee table in the middle of the living room), and sat on the floor. Nozomi smiled as she followed. Nico, head chef of their shared space, making peace by offering food.

"What do you want me to say?" Nozomi grabbed a fork and stabbed the topmost pancake.

"I don't know, I mean. I'm still going to date Eli," Nico took a pancake for herself. "And you need to say what you want, right now. I'm not stupid, and you're not dense."

"Hm," Nozomi paid attention to slicing her breakfast. "From my perspective, this sounds like my roommate has a new girlfriend, and she wishes to accommodate me, in case things... _escalate_ ."

"You know what? Maybe you are dense," Nico angrily bit into her pancake, and they ceased talking in favor of eating. Nico got up to retrieve maple syrup from the fridge, tipping the glass pitcher delicately. Nozomi played around with her second pancake, leaning on a propped elbow as she stared to the side. Most mornings were like this, she mused. Surprisingly quiet... until it wasn't. "You like her."

"Not only do you _look_ juvenile, but now you're starting to sound like one."

"And fuck you, I'm trying to be a good friend," Nico attacked her pancake with vigor. "If you're not going to say anything, then fine. But at least know I gave you the chance. Geez."

"Now, now. I didn't say you were a bad friend," Nozomi stood up along with Nico, collecting their dishes. After setting the plates in the sink, she reached for the sponge. "But there's nothing wrong, like you're implying. Why don't I come the next time you two see each other?"

"You'll just prove my point, but whatever," Nico tossed her hair over her shoulder. They went through the motions of washing the dishes, and for what it was worth, Nozomi appreciated that Nico prioritized their friendship over hypothetical drama. They had their moments, but underneath facades and lying through their teeth, Nico understood Nozomi as she did her. Nico reached for the last plate as words fumbled out of her mouth, "And if it does, um. You know. Get to that point, or uh. Escalate-"

"Nicocchi, just text me and I'll avoid walking in on you two having _sex_ ," Nozomi laughed as Nico's face erupted into a blush, bumping hips with the girl. She held a thoughtful finger to her chin. "Although..."

"No, no, no. I'm not hearing this," Nico all but threw the plates into the cabinet, purposefully keeping her back to Nozomi.

The earlier talk already forgotten, they finished the dishes. Nozomi returned to the bedroom after, slipping under her blankets to catch a few more hours of sleep. The time had barely reached noon, she'd barely done anything other than talk with Nico, and she already felt deadbeat tired. She blamed Nico's incessant talking, but that was too weak of an excuse. Nozomi's mind wandered, afterwards. Nico would most likely meet with friends later tonight. As is usual, Nozomi would most likely stay Nozomi would make another sorry attempt at studying. She briefly wondered what Eli would be doing tonight.

Then she stopped. Nozomi opened her eyes.

"Nozomi, I'm heading out," Nico knocked twice on the door, before entering. She promptly pressed a sticky note onto Nozomi's forehead. "Here, that's Eli's phone number."

"Why are you giving me your girlfriend's number?" She removed the note from her head and stared at the digits.

"I felt like it?" Nico shrugged, walking backwards. "I'll be at Honoka's, so I won't be back for dinner." She waved curtly, swinging the door close behind her. Nozomi sat up, the setting sun peeking out from behind the curtains. Eli's cellphone. She tapped the digits into her contacts list, then saved the number. Her eyes lingered on the screen - finger hovering over the name - before she swiped downward.

The phone dialed as Nozomi pressed it against her ear.

"I'm _working_ -"

"Come over, Maki-chan."

"- and I can't drop my life at your beck and call. Walk it off." The call ended.

She laughed at the younger girl's antics. Nozomi wasn't one to admit defeat, however, and called once more. As per usual, Maki answered again, but before she could get a word in, Nozomi started, "I'll tell you why Nicocchi hasn't been dropping by if you promise to give me a visit." And with that, she ended the call. With how predictable the girl was, Nozomi was positive she'd show up at her doorstep.

At least there was one thing that Nozomi could predict.

* * *

It was the fourth of November, eleven at night, when Nozomi realized that Maki wasn't coming. She'd already watched a documentary on penguins, and now, with no one to bide her time anymore, Nozomi felt boredom creeping up. She fell sideways onto the couch, resting her forearm above her eyes. "How cruel, Maki-chan," she whispered.

After a moment, her hand dropped to the floor beside the couch, catching her cellphone. Ah, there was still one alternative to watching penguins or waiting for Maki or her roommate to appear. Nozomi flicked through her phone, then sent a message. " _Hi Elichi, this is Nozomi. Got your number from your gf~"_

It only took a minute for a response to pop up. " _Oh hey! Nico said I should be expecting you. How are you tonight?"_ Nozomi smiled at her phone, before remembering that Nico was definitely up to something. It wasn't that hard to make the connection, and when she did, her lips tugged into a frown. She didn't need Nico to do anything.

Nozomi rolled onto her back, holding the phone above her. " _A normal lazy day for me (penguin documentaries lol). What have you been up to?"_ If she truly wanted to spite Nico, all she had to do was stop texting Eli. Yet, she found herself looking forward to her response. She reasoned that it was because she'd made a new friend, and as luck would have it, she had an opportunity to know this person more. It couldn't have been anymore.

Her phone rang. Nozomi's eyes widened, and she answered the call. "H-Hello?"

"I can't believe we watched the same documentary! The father penguins taking care of the eggs were so cute," Eli gushed through the phone. Nozomi smiled. Gods, Nico was a lucky girl to date someone like her.

"I bet you cried at the sea lion attacks, then," Nozomi teased, pulling her knees up under her chin. She heard Eli splutter at the accusation, and laughed. " _Ooh_ , Elichi, you crybaby."

"Hush, you." Nozomi heard Eli whisper a 'goodnight' before cloth moved against the microphone. A roommate, maybe? "And you can't say the penguins didn't make you feel anything. Wildlife documentaries are _powerful_."

It was one AM on the fifth of November, when Nico returned to find Nozomi still on the phone, giggling about penguins. She didn't say anything, other than to tossle her best friend's bedhair, before going to sleep. Nozomi glanced at Nico's retreating form, trying to squelch the elation she felt at talking with someone else's girlfriend.

* * *

It was the twelfth of November, and Nozomi sat with Eli and Nico at a homely library-cafe in the city. Nozomi had gotten her usual white chocolate mocha, while both Nico and Eli sipped their hot chocolates. The days only continued to get colder, and that day had been no different, with its cloudy skies and chilly winds. Nozomi raised her mug, letting the steam brush against her cheek. "What's a casual relationship for the both of you, anyway?"

Eli placed her drink down first, linking gloved fingers with Nico's. "It's exactly what it is, honestly. We talked, and neither of us want to - no offense, Nico - spend the rest of our lives together, but..." She squeezed their handhold. Nozomi trained her eyes on her drink. "She's a great person, and I'm glad I'm sharing this time in my life with her."

Nico choked on her drink. "Eli, _wow_. Sentimental much?"

"I think it's sweet," Nozomi pointed out. Eli mouthed a 'thanks', and Nico rolled her eyes. but not before pressing a quick kiss on the other woman's cheek. "Aw, I didn't know Nicocchi could be sweet, too!"

Nico glared at her, as Eli spoke up, "Oh, Nico's the cutest. I met her siblings the other day, and you wouldn't believe how much she changes." Nozomi raised her eyebrows at this. "She has these two sisters who think the entire world of her, and you can't help but agree-"

" _Eli!_ " Nico slapped her hand over the blonde's mouth, and Nozomi reveled at the sight of both blushing women. "Anyway... I'm not always like that, so don't think of me any differently. I'm gonna check out the books." She put her mug next to Eli's, walking towards the aisles of books in the back. Nozomi and Eli watched as Nico directed herself towards the manga section.

"I'll trade you roommate adventures if you tell me more about older sister Nico," Nozomi bargained as she faced Eli again. The two laughed quietly, dropping the subject as they slowly sipped their drinks.

Now that they were alone, Nozomi found herself without words. She hadn't contacted Eli since that night. And despite promising Nico, the two had gone out numerous times before Nozomi had actually come along on one of their dates. She hadn't meant to, but the image of Eli fussing over Nico had warded her away. "Nico talks about you a lot, you know." Nozomi sat straighter, before confusion caught up in her reaction.

"I'm an interesting person, but she's hardly the person to talk much of people other than herself," Nozomi joked, but Eli only held her mug in-between her hands, clinking it against Nico's.

"But she talks about _you_ ," Eli repeats. "To the point that I feel like I know more about you than I do my own girlfriend. How sad is that?" Nozomi's heart beat against her ears. Maybe if she stood up now, then she wouldn't hear things that she shouldn't.

She stayed seated. "You've met her siblings, though. She refuses to talk about them to me."

Eli sighed. Nozomi felt like she said the wrong thing. "That's only because I asked her. I'm frustrated, but whenever I try to talk things out, I feel as if she clams up even more." When Eli finished, Nozomi bowed her head. Of course Nico wouldn't be personal in a straightforward manner; that was the stubborn way she was. But how would she tell Eli any of that? "I must sound ridiculous, venting to my girlfriend's best friend. Sorry about this."

Nozomi shook her head, reaching out to hold Eli's hand with her own. The blonde released the cup she'd been gripping. "Don't apologize for feeling the way you do. If anything, it shows that you care for her." She smoothed her thumb over Eli's glove, and they shared a smile. Nozomi could only imagine how much more prettier Eli would be if she weren't distressed, or staying up late to read a book. And maybe, just maybe, Nozomi could be one of those reasons for her smile. "Nico's a stubborn girl, but to be there for her, that's more than enough."

"Oh," Eli whispered, and that was when they realized they were both leaning in. Eli backed away first, coughing into a fist. Nozomi pulled her hand away, placing them on her lap and keeping her arms at her side. "I. I think I'm going to find Nico." She left Nozomi with one last look.

Sitting alone, with three mugs on the table, Nozomi thought herself stupid. What else did she expect, inviting herself as a third wheel? Nico had left them alone because she was flustered, though she wouldn't say it aloud. Eli followed after her, leaving Nozomi with three mugs and a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wanted Eli to stare a little longer. She wanted Eli to be hers a little more.

But no matter what Nozomi's wishes were, Eli would always choose Nico over her. Even their most recent conversation was based on their connection to Nico.

Nozomi collected the mugs, bringing them to the counter. A young intern thanked her, but she paid him no heed. Instead, she walked towards the books to tell her two friends (just friends, the _both_ of them) that she had to leave, sorry, maybe next time when Nozomi wasn't feeling too vulnerable. Was it the blue eyes, or was it the way she carried herself- either way, Nozomi didn't feel like sticking around any longer than she needed to.

The manga section proved fruitless in her search, and Nozomi worked her way from the back of the cafe to the other far corner, peeking in-between rows of books. A betraying thought crossed her mind that the two had ditched her, before Nozomi saw blonde hair leaning forward, and brown gloves reaching up, and-

"I love you, Nico."

She exited the cafe without another word, leaving her best friend and her girlfriend to share the moment without her.

* * *

It was the seventeeth of November and Nico was still floating around the dorm as if she were in a daze. Normally, Nozomi could imagine poking fun at the love struck girl, but seeing how content Nico was, her throat ran dry. It seemed like that was happening a lot more recently. Nozomi sat on the couch, eating cereal as some anime played on the TV. "You should get out sometime," Nico joined her with her own bowl of cereal. She was spooning all of the marshmallows together. "You're rotting away with how you're keeping yourself inside."

"I'll pass," she tipped the bowl to sip the milk.

"No, really," Nico tilted her head to the side, making eye contact with her roommate. "Let's do something together."

She had said it so genuinely and freely that Nozomi's heart twinged, as if she felt a pain in place of the expected happiness. "Ah, how the great Nico Yazawa transforms, under the lovely eyes of her girlfriend," Nozomi joked, although neither of them laughed.

The day couldn't have gone any worse when Nico decided for the both of them that they were joining their friends at the theaters. Nozomi didn't want to go for two reasons: she absolutely wanted to stay in, and she knew Eli was bound to come. Eli, the blonde beauty that had Nico wrapped around her finger the last few days. Eli, the woman that had Nozomi curling deeper into bed, feeling guilty for so deeply wanting someone in a relationship.

Nozomi had tried to ignore, avoid, and evade Eli, but time and time again, they seemed to intersect. Her presence felt inescapable at this point. She shrugged on a button-up and a jacket, thinking of any last minute excuses to stay inside. She found none strong enough to escape going to the theaters, and with her fate sealed, Nico's black miniskirt and sleeveless shirt combo tugged her outside. "You're over-thinking this. We're just going to watch a romcom, chill," Nico urged as they stepped into open air.

"I doubt it's going to be just that," Nozomi forewarned, and both of them flashbacked to Honoka's last tryst of movie hopping. "Anyway, I don't know why you insist on wearing that. It's almost the season of snow, Nicocchi."

"Well, first: I always have to dress my best, so shut up. And two: I forgot my coat at Eli's, so she has it right now. And three," Nico pushed herself against Nozomi's side, shivering profusely. "please let me under your jacket until then." Nozomi hated how Nico made her smile right then; the feelings of anticipation had dispersed, and in its place was a small sprout of enthusiasm as she unzipped her jacket and beckoned Nico to come closer. "Don't make this weird, Nozomi."

"What are you talking about?" She thrust her hands into the jacket pockets, pulling its red material around herself and Nico. "We're just two friends, snuggling on our way to the movies. Plus, you 'left your coat' at Eli's, hmm..." Nozomi almost immediately regretted how she focused on Eli, but with her heart hammering, she forced herself to pretend it was casual talk. The anticipation and feeling in her gut had returned. How short-lived.

"We didn't do much, other than, like, make out," Nico hung her head, keeping her face from Nozomi's eyes.

"The way you say it," Nozomi picked and chose the right way to phrase her words. "doesn't sound like a good thing."

"I mean, she's a _great_ kisser, don't get me wrong," Nico pattered on and Nozomi deigned to ignore that statement. "But ever since the cafe date, our relationship doesn't feel the same. Like we've gotten more physical, but we lost something along the way." They followed the sidewalk around the bend, and the theater came into sight. Nico pulled out of Nozomi's embrace as they saw their group of friends right outside. "... Besides, the great Nico-nii is the best girlfriend ever! I have the perfect date planned for our one month anniversary."

Nozomi could guess at what had caused the shift in the relationship, but she also refused to believe that Eli looked at her any differently. She had spoken so highly of Nico; she was _distraught_ over her roommate. Only a person in love would have acted that way. "I hope things work out, Nicocchi. You two are good to each other," Nozomi consoled, now walking beside her. It hurt, but making sure their talk ended on a good note took higher priority.

Nico flashed a grin. "Y'know, coming from you, I actually believe it." She squeezed Nozomi's shoulder, before jogging forward to meet everyone else. Nozomi took her time, watching as Eli slipped Nico's coat around her shoulders, and how her hands stayed around her. Honoka was hopping up and down, orange hair bouncing with her energy, as she talked about her online friend praising the movie. Maki stood to the side with her arms crossed.

She approached Maki first. "Hellooo," she held the syllable, waiting for a familiar biting greeting. There was none. "You must watch a lot of romance movies, Maki-chan. You definitely know how to act like a moody teen in love."

That got a rise out of the younger girl. "Hey, I might be the youngest, but I'm not a _teen_. And I'm not in... love. I don't understand you."

Nozomi chuckled at Maki's lame response. "If you don't understand me, at least you get why Nicocchi hasn't bothered you in a while."

Maki frowned, striking out and hooking her arm around Nozomi's. She directed them towards the rest of the group. "You haven't talked to me much, either. Let's go." Now that they were all together, Eli stood a little taller. Nozomi wouldn't have believed there was anything wrong in their relationship had Nico not told her, not with the way Eli's arm was comfortably slung over Nico's shoulders.

"Hi Maki, Honoka," Eli addressed the two. Honoka nodded enthusiastically, while Maki only gritted her teeth. "I know we've technically already met while waiting for these two, but here's my formal introduction: Eli Ayase, third year in college, dating your friend, Nico." She gave an easygoing smile, and Nozomi's breath caught in her throat. There was no mistake about it, Eli was absolutely stunning.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Honoka earnestly took Eli's hand in her own. "Please take care of my Nico-chan."

"I'm not a kid, and I'm especially not _your_ kid," Nico pulled Eli's hand away from Honoka, breaking the handshake. Maki still hung her arm loosely around Nozomi's, but she hadn't said anything. Nico rounded on her. "And you, rich girl, did you forget how to talk?"

Eli hugged Nico around the waist. "It's fine, Nico."

Maki shook her head, bowing in apology. She sarcastically crooned, "No, my bad. You're just _so_ stupidly breath-taking, Nico. I must have forgotten that I needed air to stay alive. I'll pay for our tickets now." She entered the theater without any further preamble.

Nozomi held the door for everyone as they followed suit. In passing, she heard Nico whisper to Eli, "I can't believe the first compliment she ever gives me is an insult. What the hell?" And Nozomi couldn't help but feel a surge of sympathy for Maki. So they were in the same sinking boat, after all.

By the time they found their seats, the previews were nearly finished, and there were only a few select seats left. There weren't any five consecutive seats next to each other. "I'll sit near the front," Maki whispered. "It'll be easier to see, too." She paused - as if waiting for someone to speak up - but not even Nozomi had any input. It just seemed reasonable. Maki glanced at Nico, before going off on her own.

"I think if I talk to that girl over there, we can squeeze in three people together!" Honoka ambled over before anyone could say anything, speaking to a girl who had snuck in instant ramen. It didn't take five seconds before the two girls were clasping each other's shoulders and grinning in unison, and the stranger moved one seat over next to a brunette. Honoka returned triumphantly. Nozomi and Eli clapped in silence. The redhead turned to Nozomi. "So the two lovebirds gotta stick together, and which of us wants to be their third wheel?"

"I will," Nozomi answered automatically, damning herself and instantly wishing she'd gone with Maki instead. But when both Nico and Eli smiled at her, she couldn't back out. Honoka gave a thumbs up.

So that was how she found herself watching a gay romantic comedy with Eli in-between her girlfriend and a woman who wished she was.

Nozomi took the last seat in the row, angling herself away from her two friends, who whispered among themselves. She could watch the movie like this, with Nico and Eli enveloped in their own little bubble, and Nozomi to lose herself in the movie. The simple premise of two women finding a deeper relationship with each other was enough to distract her, that is, until Eli started leaning towards her side more about halfway through the movie.

"Psst," she saw movement in her periphery, but Nozomi pretended not to see. Shouldn't she talk to Nico? "Nozomi...!" And gods, she was weak. She turned to find Eli squinting at her.

"Eli, pay attention." _To Nico_ , Nozomi added internally.

"She fell asleep, the dork," Eli shrugged, craning her head so that Nozomi could see that Nico was in fact knocked out. "And you must have a lot to say on the movie. You were completely focused on it."

And of course, the story had Nozomi feeling uncomfortable. What if the other girl was best friends with the husband? What if neither of the women wanted anyone to be hurt because of their love? What if it was all in the girl's head, and the couple was happily married? "Oh, whoa. You're so invested, you zoned out on me. I'll leave you alone." Nozomi held Eli's wrist to keep her in place.

But what if the other girl didn't want to be left alone either?

"We can talk about it after," Nozomi told her. "but let's enjoy the movie for now, alright?" Eli pouted, settling back into her chair. Nozomi released her breath. She was so unnecessarily needy that Nozomi didn't see how the normally stuck-up Nico put up with her, but she understood Eli's appeal. More than understood, she had fallen for it, and now she was desperately trying to stand away from love before it trampled her.

When the climax rolled around and the camera panned to the two women kissing under a mistletoe, Nozomi couldn't help but whisper, "It's as if they lived in a-"

" _Fairytale_ ," Eli finished, her hands clutching the armrest between them. Nozomi turned away from the movie screen, its white light reflecting dimly on Eli's features. She wore an unreadable expression on her face. Nozomi didn't know what to feel either. Being on the same wavelength as Eli jolted her senses, and she was definitely not paying attention to the movie anymore. Eli leaned in, "Coincidental love, right?"

"Yeah," the syllable dropped out of her mouth. Nozomi forced her tongue to work. "If either of them were a second too late, they wouldn't have connected." And whether they were talking about the movie or themselves, Nozomi didn't care. She saw something change in Eli's eyes, like a key unlocking a chest, and a thought clicked in her head. She didn't know what it was, but it was as if this was the first time they actually saw each other.

The moment ended when Nico shifted, slowly waking from her slumber.

Nozomi moved herself back to the movie, giving Eli no choice but to turn to her girlfriend. She honestly didn't know what was happening in the movie anymore, but just as before, it was a good distraction.

Only it wasn't.

* * *

By the time the credits had finished and the theater lights had turned on, Nozomi, Eli, and Nico found their other two friends. Honoka and Maki had gotten seats near the front, but they were both sleeping against the other. "Maybe Honoka-chan's laziness is contagious," Nozomi teased, stepping forward to shake the two by the shoulders.

"I swear I didn't eat! ... bread," Honoka jumped up from the seat, looking around in confusion. Maki woke up slower, stretching her arms above her head and blinking sleep from her eyes.

"Gross, Maki even has to _wake up_ perfect," Nico looped arms with Eli as the younger girl glared at her.

"Ah, but you can't say anything, Nico. You fell asleep too," Eli leaned her head atop of Nico's, and everyone but Honoka averted their eyes. "Let's head out?"

Outside of the theater, Honoka retrieved her cellphone from her pocket, presumably to message her online friend. Maki checked her watch. "I have a piano lesson soon, so I should get going," she looked over everyone, before her eyes stopped at Nico. The redhead nonchalantly twirled a strand of her hair. "You should come by the cafe again sometime... the regulars miss you."

"Why can't you say that you miss me?" Nico crossed her arms, scoffing when a blush permeated Maki's cheeks. "Get to your lesson."

Maki left without another word. Honoka raised an arm. "Yo, I think I'm gonna head off too! We should hang over winter break," Honoka gave quick hugs, walking down the street rhythmically. And with just three left, Nozomi looked to them to examine their stances. Eli had wrapped herself from behind Nico, her arms encircling around her girlfriend. Nico was staring down the direction Maki had gone.

"Did you wanna come over, Elichi?" Nozomi offered, and the two snapped out of their trances.

Eli untangled herself from Nico. "I think I should head back. Umi's scheduled me to clean the entire apartment today," she grimaced. "I'll text you, okay, love?" Eli pulled Nico in for a kiss. When she turned to Nozomi after, neither knew what to say.

"We probably shouldn't loiter anymore than we already have," Nozomi conceded. She held out a hand. "See you, Elichi- _oomf_!"

Even Nico widened her eyes as Eli hugged Nozomi. The blonde withdrew herself. "Uh, yeah, ha. Ha ha. I'll see you two whenever."

The walk back to their dorm was silent. Nico buried herself into her coat, and Nozomi lost herself in her thoughts. Her entire body still felt warm to the touch from their embrace. How deep was she digging herself? Nozomi continued to root for their relationship when she herself wanted its end. The conflicting, inconsistent thoughts circled in her head, weighing the consequences.

If she intruded on their friendship, there would be no chance of redemption. If she didn't say anything, the only one to endure anguish would be her. Nozomi stopped when she imagined discarding her feelings for the easier road. "Nicocchi, do you love me?" She asked.

"Never doubt that I do, idiot," Nico glanced at her, pushing her chin above her coat collar.

"Then how much easier would it be if you, me, and Eli all dated at the same time?" Nozomi looked up at the overcast skies, and Nico did the same.

"It'd be easy, I guess, if you're okay with kissing someone who's like a sibling." Nico pressed shoulders with her. Nozomi cracked a smile at her words. "And you know how Eli is. She's super clingy. And she pours, like, all the attention on you. Having two girlfriends would wear her thin."

"She's something else," Nozomi stated, simply, because with Nico, she knew she didn't have to fake anymore. Not that Nico would ever let her.

"So are you done lying to yourself?" Nozomi's silence was enough of an answer.

* * *

It was the beginning of winter break, with Nico's luggage packed to the brim, when Nozomi heard the news. "Is it true?!" She rushed out of the bedroom, rounding the couch to grab Nico by the shoulders as the other woman barely finished zipping her bag.

"H-Hey!" Nico pried her hands off, shoving them away. "If you're talking about Eli and I breaking up, then yeah, that's right. We both knew this relationship was temporary, and we figured we'd end it before the holidays. You know, instead of dragging it on and feeling obligated to each other." She heaved her luggage upward, its wheels catching on the rug.

"Oh." Nozomi had no other words to say. Nico didn't seem bothered. "How's Elichi doing?"

"Probably just as well as I am, which means," Nico rolled herself to the door. "completely, absolutely fine. Seriously. Text her if you don't believe me, but we feel right with our decision. We're still friends if you're even worried about that." Nozomi let her roommate finish packing, her mind processing the new development. She didn't doubt that Nico was responsible when it came down to absolutes. But where did that leave Eli? Where did that leave her?

"Sorry for ambushing you earlier. I suppose Honoka's text alarmed me," Nozomi helped Nico carry her smaller bag outside of the housing area, to a van where the Yazawa family waited.

"At least it wasn't my chest, but really, what kinda consolation prize is that?" Nico opened the back of the car, and both her and Nozomi waved to the three children staring at them. Nico's mother smiled through the rearview mirror. After storing her bags and closing the back, she punched a fist against Nozomi's shoulder. "Are you sure that you don't want to come with me over break?"

Nozomi held Nico's fist with an open palm. She shook her head, "I'll be okay. I'm planning on heading to my place before they shut everyone out." And for whatever reason - Nico would claim that it was just manners, but they both knew the actual reason was mushier and more sentimental than the proud woman would admit - Nozomi pulled her into a hug. "Stay on Santa-san's good girl list, okay?"

"Pffft. Tell that to Maki," Nico wiggled out of the embrace. "Speaking of her, I have discounts for the rest of the month, so we better stop by there often." Nozomi imagined Maki doling out her employee discount for more hot chocolate orders than she'd ever wanted. It lifted her spirits, at least in knowing that Nico and Maki were talking again.

"I don't know how you do it with the ladies, but I wish you good luck."

Nico lifted her chin, and they walked to the front of the van. She hopped into the passenger seat. "Good luck to you too. With Eli." Nozomi furrowed her eyebrows. "I mean it, you idiot. Talk to her."

The Yazawas only left when Nozomi made a promise to call Eli over break.

Walking into the empty dorm, Nozomi shouldn't have any qualms against contacting Eli. She was single, and presumably there was no post-breakup sadness. Things seemed to be lining up for Nozomi's interests, yet she found her hand freezing as she held the phone. Was it Eli or herself that was causing this pause? Why was she suddenly so afraid to hear Eli's voice, as if this were the one thing that could pierce her?

She placed her phone on the table. Nozomi may have promised, but she never promised when she would.

* * *

It was Friday, December 25, 11:00 PM, and as luck would have it, Eli ended up calling Nozomi first. She had been preparing for sleep right then, so by the time Nozomi found her phone on her nightstand, it was alit with a single voicemail.

" _Nozomi! Hi,"_ the voice echoed into Nozomi's ear as she listened intently. " _Nico told me that your apartment isn't that far away from the square with the huge tree. And, uh, well. I hope it isn't too late to ask if we could meet up. I have a last minute gift I want to give you. I'm headed out there right now, but if this is too late, then that's alright. I'll... maybe until midnight? Y-Yeah. Midnight. Goodnight, Nozomi. Oh, and Merry Christmas!"_ The voicemail ended.

That left Nozomi only an hour to book it out of her apartment, and find her away around the expansive square to find the other woman. Eli never did make things easier for her, she mused, slipping into a sweater and stepping out. Snow was falling like the gentle footfalls of a cat, noiseless and without interference. It was a beautiful night.

Fresh snow crunched under her feet, and she walked down the block- the unmistakably 'huge tree' was adorned from top to bottom with Christmas lights. At its top was a brilliant ornament, a beacon for all late night walkers, able to seen from any side numerous blocks away.

It was 11:30 when Nozomi reached the square grounds, holding a hand above her eyes to shield from the snow, seeking out blonde hair.

It was 11:40 when she felt panic stir in her gut, but she persisted, encircling the tree and pinning every encounter she'd had with Eli for this one moment. If it meant putting the past in the back of her mind, Nozomi focused on the present.

It was 11:50 when Nozomi heard Eli's voice. "You came." Her foot immediately backpedaled and Nozomi turned, and Eli stood with a gaping mouth, two hot drinks steaming in her hand. The world was picture perfect: the luminescent glow of the Christmas tree, the meeting of eyes amid a crowd of strangers, the spark of recognition. Nozomi's feet were walking her towards Eli before she even realized it. "Nozomi..."

"Eli..." A beat passed where all they could manage was to stare at one another.

"Here," Eli's hand jutted out, passing the warm disposable cup to Nozomi. "White chocolate mocha is your favorite, right?"

Nozomi nodded, accepting the drink. She took in the familiar smell. "So," she said as she sipped. "is this your late night present?"

"No, actually. My gift to you is an honest confession," Eli shuffled closer to Nozomi. She dared not move an inch, lest Eli took it as a wrong sign, lest Nozomi break the atmosphere. "I hope it's not brash to say this upfront, but I'm in love with you, Nozomi. Maybe I always was from that first night we met, but it took me way too long to realize it. Maybe it took me to date Nico to realize it. You're a great friend, but I'd be more than happy if you were more than that."

She felt her cheeks grow warm, but it was only at Eli's alarmed expression that she realized there were tears streaking her face. "O-Oh," Nozomi put her drink on the floor, rubbing her sleeve against her cheek. "Elichi, who knew you could be so dashing?"

"Nozomi, wait, why are you crying?" Eli placed her cup down too, stepping closer to hold Nozomi's head with both hands. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," she laughed, feeling more tears brim the edges of her eyes. "You could never do wrong against me. I... the funny thing is that I don't know why I'm crying either." Nozomi squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Eli's thumbs wipe gently across her cheeks. She felt like a mess. Then Eli pressed numerous light kisses over her cheeks, her nose, her jawline. Nozomi peeked just as Eli rested their foreheads together.

"Will it help if I'm there for when you cry?" Eli whispered, her words coming out in puffs and her hands still cradling Nozomi's face.

"Only if I can call you my girlfriend in return," Nozomi angled her head, her eyes fluttering shut as she leaned forward. Eli met her halfway. Her arms threading through Nozomi's hair as she linked her fingers behind her neck. Nozomi felt up Eli's biceps to rest her hands on her shoulders. Gods, how long has she been waiting for this moment? Too long, Nozomi thought, as she pushed forward. Eli stumbled backward, smiling into their kiss. She playfully bit Nozomi's bottom lip.

And that was when Nozomi pulled back. "Nuh-uh, Elichi," she tutted, breathless and never minding the glances they were receiving. "Those kinds of kisses you save for the _second_ date."

Eli perked up at her words. "And where would our first date be?"

"That's for us to decide," Nozomi hugged Eli, nuzzling into her neck. The clock struck midnight, as if things may have not turned out the same way if they were off by any other second.

But with just a little bit of luck, they might still have their happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
